


Расскажи что-нибудь, пока я не усну

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anal Sex, Any Two Guys, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Song: Another Way to Die
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Джейн находит для себя отличное снотворное в виде голоса Чо.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Расскажи что-нибудь, пока я не усну

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн первого сезона.

Бессонница накрепко приклеилась к Джейну. Он боролся с ней с помощью таблеток. Ночь напролет валялся на кровати, надеясь, что мозг, уставший за день, попросту выключится. Совершенно не веря в успех, считал проезжающие мимо машины, а также воображаемых овец и коров.

Иногда он в самом деле вырубался до сигнала будильника или до звонка Лисбон. Но чаще Джейн жутко не высыпался и на следующий день тратил много сил, чтобы выглядеть бодрячком. Ему помогал держаться дневной сон на диване в офисе, но все же это было не то.

После пары выволочек от Лисбон, когда Джейну пришлось отправиться в место, которое он условно называл домом, и вроде бы отдохнуть, он стал тщательнее следить за собой. Чтобы не проколоться и не показать слабость.

— И когда ты свалишься от усталости? 

Вопрос Чо застал Джейна врасплох. Он едва не выронил книгу и с непритворным удивлением посмотрел на Чо.

— У тебя глаза воспалились, на лице появились морщины. — Чо едва не указал пальцем на них, но остановился в последний момент. — Так обычно бывает, если люди на грани потери сознания от недосыпа.

— Ты ошибаешься, — с улыбкой ответил Джейн. — Глаза иногда воспаляются, в этом нет ничего такого.

Чо ушел и вскоре вернулся с каким-то пузырьком.

— Сядь вот так, — он заставил Джейн откинуться на спинку дивана, — я руки вымыл. Смотри вверх.

Джейн не успел возмутиться, как ощутил теплые пальцы Чо на своем лице. И не стал возмущаться, когда Чо закапал ему глаза прохладной жидкостью.

— Обыкновенные глазные капли для снятия усталости от работы за компьютером, — отчеканил Чо, ставя пузырек на стол Джейна. — Посиди так, держи салфетку.

— Вытри, пожалуйста, — неожиданно для себя попросил Джейн, приподнимая руки, но так и не донося их до своего лица. Он ничего не видел, глаза были залиты каплями, которые скатывались по вискам в волосы. 

Ему показалось или в офисе стало тихо?

Чо аккуратно промакнул лишнюю влагу на лице Джейна и отошел в сторону.

— Спасибо, — непонятно отчего осипшим голосом произнес Джейн. — Мне… хорошо.

— Повторяй каждый день по три раза, — сказал Чо, возвращаясь за свой стол. До конца дня он даже не смотрел в сторону Джейна.

***

Вечером Джейн долго ворочался под одеялом в номере мотеля, где давно поселился. Он поглядывал то на капли на прикроватной тумбочке, то на телефон.

Если бы его сейчас увидела Лисбон, точно бы сказала: «Что ты задумал, Джейн? Надеюсь, это не кончится плохо для всех нас, а особенно для тебя».

Он схватил телефон и набрал номер Чо.

— Да? — сонно ответил Чо. И Джейн представил, как тот уже готов вскочить с кровати, мигом одеться, не забыв об оружии, и отправиться на очередное расследование.

— Это я, Джейн, — поспешно сказал он. — Все в порядке, ничего не случилось.

Чо произнес что-то вроде «уф» или «да», во всяком случае Джейн ясно расслышал облегчение в этом выдохе.

— Я не могу уснуть, — выпалил он. С той стороны повисло молчание, а потом Чо перечислил:

— Прими таблетки. Выпей теплый чай или молоко. Помедитируй. Посмотри скучную передачу.

Но он не бросил трубку, не сказал: «Обратись к специалисту» или «Меня это не касается».

— Подожди, — еще более поспешно произнес Джейн, — это не займет много времени.

— Сейчас… Сейчас половина первого ночи.

— Да? — искренне удивился Джейн. — А, ну да, да. 

— Патрик, ты должен что-то сделать с усталостью, — монотонно начал Чо. Днем Джейн сказал бы, что тот раздражен, но сейчас он лежал и слушал, не перебивая. — Усталость не влияет на твои когнитивные способности, но ты выглядишь больным и старше своих лет. Не скажу, что последнее плохо для мужчины, но…

Джейн выронил телефон, который мягко соскользнул по подушке, нырнув под одеяло.

— Джейн? — Чо заподозрил что-то, не услышав дыхания Джейна. — Алло? Ты спишь, что ли? Спокойной ночи.

***

На следующий день Джейн был полон сил, сумел раздразнить двоих полицейских и едва не довел до рукоприкладства важного свидетеля.

***

Через три дня он снова позвонил Чо.

— Два часа тридцать три минуты, — ответил Чо. — Снова не можешь уснуть?

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

— Слишком просто для тебя.

— В смысле?

— Просишь меня рассказать что-нибудь, чтобы ты уснул, и при этом не используешь свои штучки?

— Ну да.

— И что же тебе рассказать? 

Джейна сильно клонило в сон, но перевозбужденный мозг не давал ему выключиться. Он уловил веселье в голосе Чо.

— Что-нибудь. — Джейн поудобнее устроился в постели.

— Будешь должен.

— Что именно?

— Что-нибудь. Ладно. Недавно я прочитал «Сон номер девять», так что, пожалуй, поделюсь с тобой впечатлениями.

Джейну, конечно же, были крайне интересны впечатления Чо от книги, но он провалился в свой сон через три фразы.

***

Свободное время последующей недели — она выдалась насыщенной событиями — Джейн посвятил книге Митчелла. Он обернул ее бумагой, чтобы никто не смог прочесть ни названия, ни имени автора.

***

— Почему ты не принимаешь снотворное? — ответил Чо на ночной звонок Джейна через неделю. — Есть варианты, которые не вызывают сонливость днем и привыкание.

— Не хочу.

— Звучит по-детски. Вместо таблеток предпочитаешь будить меня по ночам и требовать тебя развлекать.

— Но ты не злишься.

— Эм-м-м, нет. 

— Расскажи что-нибудь, пока я не усну.

— Сам нарвался. Итак, роман «Бойня номер пять», — размеренно произнес Чо.

— Воннегут. Я читал.

— Если будешь перебивать, то я положу трубку. Итак, — Джейн представил, как Чо с совершенно серьезным лицом лежит на кровати, прижимая телефон к уху, — «Бойня номер пять».

На этот раз Джейн уснул после названия книги.

***

Они всей командой ночевали в отеле — расследование проходило в полуторах днях езды от Сакраменто. Джейн устал от жары, шума, от того, что Лисбон постоянно запрещала ему применять гипноз или слишком сильно напирать на бестолковых свидетелей.

Он принял душ и, как был, обнаженный и мокрый, свалился на кровать. Вентилятор под потолком почти не охлаждал воздух, кондиционер не работал. Джейн распластался на теплых простынях, мечтая об отдыхе. Но в голове безостановочно складывались кусочки пазла, составляя картину убийства.

Джейн, уже не задумываясь, насколько наглым он выглядит, названивая по ночам коллеге, взял телефон.

Кроме наглости возникала двусмысленность, и Джейн об этом знал. Но ему стало интересно — как именно Чо относится к ночным звонкам? По его непроницаемому лицу Джейн, вопреки всем своим талантам, не мог ни в чем разобраться.

Но интуиция подсказывала Джейну: Чо прекрасно все понимал. Он подыгрывал, выжидая подходящий момент. Джейн подумывал, а не приехать ли к нему в гости? Но пока что этот поступок казался непростительно поспешным, годным для перевозбужденного старшеклассника. Но не для взрослого, пусть и такого нестабильного, как Джейн.

— Снова ты, — сразу ответил Чо.

— Да.

— И что же тебе рассказать? — Голос звучал как-то необычно, словно двоился. 

— Что-нибудь. — Джейн закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Кожа быстро высыхала, становилось жарковато.

— И что же? — Теперь голос Чо раздался прямо над Джейном.

— Ты здесь? — Джейн открыл глаза и увидел в полутьме Чо. Он спокойно на него смотрел, не предпринимая попыток натянуть на себя простыню. Возможно, сейчас Джейну из-за усталости было наплевать на приличия. А возможно, из-за того, что Чо тоже был раздет. Удерживая телефон между ухом и приподнятым плечом, Чо забрался на кровать. Он устроился у ног Джейна и спросил:

— Я ошибся?

— Насчет чего? — Джейн скользнул взглядом по его телу, не удержавшись от довольной ухмылки. — Насчет моей бессонницы? Я вырубаюсь на раз-два от твоего голоса.

Чо бросил на кровать пару презервативов.

«А вот и момент наступил», — улыбка Джейна стала еще шире, вслух он продолжил:

— Никакой ошибки. Как ты сюда попал?

— Наши номера рядом, а ты вроде бы случайно не закрыл дверь между ними. — Чо, все еще не отключая телефон, разорвал упаковку на презервативе. — И сколько можно было меня дразнить? Если я не набрасываюсь на тебя, то это не значит, что я бесчувственный болван. О, кажется, ты раздумал спать? А то я уже смирился с мыслью, что придется иметь дело с бревном. Хотя да, секс со спящим партнером сродни изнасилованию.

— Говорят, что после хорошего секса хорошо спится, — заметил Джейн.

Он приглашающе развел ноги, и это пошлое движение произвело на Чо нужный эффект. Не сводя с Джейна глаз, Чо в среднем темпе надел презерватив. Джейн поерзал, показывая, что кое-кому не стоит возиться почем зря.

Он давно не занимался сексом ни с женщинами, а тем более с мужчинами, и слегка нервничал. Но одновременно с этим Джейн сильно возбудился.

Ему надоело одиночество. К тому же Кимбэлл был для него привлекательным не только из-за шикарного тела. 

Джейн любил и ценил умных людей.

Он хотел сдержаться и не смог. Легкая боль заставила Джейна вскрикнуть, когда Чо начал в него входить. Он постарался расслабиться, но возбуждение пропало.

Джейн не мог отступить. Он продолжал удерживать телефон в крепко сжатых пальцах, проецируя на него свой дискомфорт.

— Кажется, Лисбон по соседству, так что давай не так громко, — сказал Чо, забрал у него телефон, положил вместе со своим под подушку. Затем принялся размеренно вбиваться в Джейна, заставляя его судорожно втягивать ртом воздух. Боль переросла в удовольствие, хоть и не в то, что помнил Джейн.

Или всему виной было слишком близкое соседство босса?

— Тихо, — сказал Чо. — Ты умеешь быть тихим?

Джейн горячо закивал, но вскоре закрыл себе рот рукой, подавляя вскрики и стоны. Он кончил первым, а потом еще раз, изгибаясь дугой и хватаясь за Чо.

— Мне придется вернуться к себе, — сказал Чо, когда отдышался после оргазма. — Нас неправильно поймут.

— Да, — лениво ответил Джейн. — Я сейчас в душ…

Чо открыл дверь между номерами и оглянулся: Джейн спал, распластавшись на кровати.

***

Утром Лисбон долго посматривала на Джейна, потом выбрала момент, когда они остались наедине.

— У тебя кто-то был? — вполголоса спросила она. — Я сплю чутко, особенно если не у себя дома. Или ты так сильно ворочался? По тебе не скажешь, что бессонница замучила.

— Кровать скрипучая? — с наивной интонацией ответил Джейн. — А ты покраснела.

— Нет, — запротестовала Лисбон. — Это из-за жары. Скорее бы закончить с делом. Ты почему здесь? Давай-ка за работу!

***

На некоторое время Джейн перестал будить Чо звонками. Но как-то поздним вечером в дверь квартиры Чо постучали. Чо посмотрел на экран домофона и констатировал, открывая дверь:

— Ты явился.

Джейн прошмыгнул мимо него, на ходу снимая пиджак и жилет, расстегивая рубашку. Чо проследовал за ним.

— Да, знаешь ли, что-то не спится, — наигранно простецким тоном ответил Джейн, усаживаясь на кровать. — Подумал, зачем мучить тебя звонками?

Чо снял футболку, оставшись в трусах.

— Интересно, — задумчиво сказал Джейн, выуживая из кармана пиджака презервативы, — здесь-то хоть можно быть шумным?

Он быстро избавился от остальной одежды и улегся на кровать, закинув руки за голову.

— Мне самому все делать? — Чо взял презерватив. 

— Ты здесь хозяин, а я — гость, так что да, тебе, — с нахальной усмешкой ответил Джейн. 

Чо немного ему подрочил, затем натянул презерватив и, примерившись, аккуратно опустился на Джейна.

— Не ожидал от тебя такой гибкости, — признался Джейн, вцепившись в простыни.

— Заткнись, — приказал Чо, наклоняясь к нему и не забывая двигаться на члене. — Или потом я так тебя трахну, что завтра ходить не сможешь.

— Фу, какие угрозы. — Это были последние связные слова Джейна в ближайшие десять минут. Чо остановился, переводя дух, сменил положение и, закинув ноги Джейна себе на плечи, уже не церемонясь как в первый раз, вошел в него. Джейн едва не цапнул зубами Чо за руку.

— Следы, — предупредил Чо. — Никаких следов. Или пойдешь завтра на работу с засосами на шее.

— М-м-м, — только и ответил Джейн, запрокидывая голову. Он скользил по простыне в такт жестким движениям Чо, то ругаясь, то издавая громкие стоны. Кончив, Чо вышел из Джейна и почти сразу отсосал ему. 

— Замечательно, — простонал Джейн, с трудом поворачиваясь на бок. Чо потащил его в ванную и заставил принять душ, хотя Джейн умолял оставить его в покое.

— Ну вот, ты меня разбудил, — обиженно сказал он, вытираясь полотенцем. — Давай что-нибудь рассказывай.

Чо поменял простыню и наволочки, устало вздыхая, улегся на кровать. Джейн немного помялся и тоже лег.

— Знаешь, твоя очередь что-то рассказывать, — ответил Чо. Джейн поворочался и начал:

— Как-то мы были на ярмарке на Среднем Западе…

Со стороны Чо раздалось мерное дыхание. Джейн встал за одеждой, но передумал и вернулся в постель. Он немного послушал сопение Чо и незаметно для себя уснул.

***

— Отлично выглядишь, — заметила Лисбон. — Наконец-то выспался? А я что говорила? Правильно подобранное снотворное творит чудеса.

— Выбор был спонтанным и крайне удачным, — ответил Джейн, едва не глянув в сторону Чо.

— Подскажи название, — попросила Ван Пелт. — Я не жалуюсь на бессонницу, но иногда случается. Попрошу врача выписать рецепт.

— Это нельзя купить в аптеке, — загадочно произнес Джейн. — Скажем так, я прибегнул к традиционной технике засыпания. Извини, не могу ее описать, это слишком интимно.

У Ван Пелт слегка порозовели щеки, она слишком пристально уставилась на монитор.

— Ну-ну, — протянула Лисбон. — Надеюсь, никаких неприятных сюрпризов не будет?

— О, нет, — засмеялся Джейн. — Ничего подобного, клянусь.

***

Тем же вечером ему позвонил Чо:

— Я, конечно, всячески за то, чтобы не афишировать наши отношения. Но не хочу быть традиционной техникой засыпания.

— Извини, — беззаботно ответил Джейн. — Что-нибудь расскажешь?

— Подрочи для меня, — сказал Чо. Джейн даже потерял на несколько секунд дар речи.

— Секс по телефону? — Он стянул с себя пижамные штаны.

— Да. Секс по телефону, почему бы нет? 

— Ты слишком серьезно говоришь. — Джейн удобно расставил ноги. Он удерживал телефон одной рукой, а второй медленно дрочил. Судя по прерывистому дыханию, Чо тоже не лежал спокойно.

— Если буду шутить, то ничего не получится, — ответил он.

— У тебя есть фантазия насчет экстремального места для секса? — Джейн закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в голос Чо и в свои ощущения.

— Очень грязная и банальная. — Дыхание Чо участилось.

— И?

— На работе. В туалете. Я бы закрылся с тобой в кабинке и трахнул тебя, держа на весу.

— С трудом это представляю. Места маловато.

— А ты представь, что места полным-полно.

— Гм, я всегда думал, что у тебя ограниченная фантазия.

— Рядом бы кто-то был. Например, Минелли. Или еще кто-то.

— Это расхолаживает.

— Это всего лишь фантазия. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Господи, мы как два подростка обмениваемся влажными выдумками, — засмеялся Джейн. Он ускорил темп, торопясь получить разрядку. — Я бы хотел отсосать тебе в машине во время слежки за каким-нибудь преступником. Ты бы притворялся, что наблюдаешь за объектом. Представь, как бы тебе пришлось изображать спокойного, уравновешенного Кимбэлла Чо. В тот момент, когда я бы работал ртом. Кажется, так говорят?

Чо протяжно застонал. Слушая его, Джейн кончил.

— Фантазии у нас так себе, — сказал Чо после паузы. 

— Да уж, ты точно подметил — грязные и банальные. И, к сожалению, неосуществимые. — Джейн отправился в ванную. — Но спасибо, что поделился.

— Пожалуйста. Спокойной ночи. 

— Ну да, конечно, — проворчал Джейн, включая воду. — Как же. Уснешь после этого.

Но, вопреки своим словам, он крепко уснул, едва вернулся на кровать.

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть продолжение:  
> «Исполнение фантазий»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088622


End file.
